In the design of an air induction system for internal combustion engines it is known, for instance by virtue of German patent specification No. 23 40 035, that special induction passages may be provided which connect a distributor housing with inlet ports of a cylinder head. The mounting of the induction passages on the distributor housing by means of bolts or other fixing means requires a great number of individual parts and considerable assembly time.
The invention has as an object the improvement of such an air induction system thereby alleviating the aforementioned disadvantages, simplifying the design and construction of the air induction system and reducing the number of component parts and thus the building costs and assembly time.